


Snow

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Snow)
Series: One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Snow)

No matter who you are, you are unique, just like any snowflake one picks up. For no matter what you do, you'll never find one exactly the same as the other. It's the perfect example of how different each and every one is to one another.

One such unique individual is Cold. Every time winter comes trickling down onto the earth, they appear. No one seems to know why, but wherever they go, only good things happen.

Places where snow has never fallen due to the climate yield to Cold, who brings light snowfall to the children and adults. Laughter fills the air, mingling with the snowflakes in a wonderful flurry of joy.

And even after they leave, the joy will not stop until the sparks of spring bloom into the world. But until then, all the people have to do is watch the sweet snow fall softly, not a care in the world. After all, what else is snow good for, if not to bring wholesome times?

That's not the only thing Cold does, for in places where storms of hail berate the inhabitants, with no signs of it giving anyone a breath of relief, there is hope when they come for a visit.

Cold ensures that every person, animal, plant, and entity has a means to protect themselves from the harshness that sometimes comes with winter. Warmth unexpectedly fills their area, lights shine in the darkness, food fills their hungry stomachs, and hope sparks in their hearts.

With that initial push in the right direction, everyone does their part in keeping that hope alive. There's not a fight to be heard for miles, not even a petty argument, for all the energy they have has been used up to rest and sleep peacefully with the soothing background noise of the storm raging outside, comforted that they'll never have to worry about it again, as long as Cold lives.

Though they can't take all of the credit. They just give that starting spark inside the hearts of everyone, that can easily be extinguished in a flash if humanity doesn't accept the gift, voting for violence and terror rather than hope and joy.

Fortunately, this won't be the case it seems for many times to come. Cold, seeing this beautiful display, is comforted in their own way. It isn't a one-way street. Cold brings comfort to the lives of many, and many bring comfort in the heart of Cold, ensuring that they will come again next winter.

The final act Cold does before winter ends is go to their little hut on top of a snow-filled mountain and gets to work, as next winter can approach as quick as a snowstorm, as it leaves just as quickly.

They are the one who lovingly design and craft with the precision of a master craftsman. The designs made are the very thing that brings joy to anyone who looks at it. Snowflakes.

Cold, fascinated and comforted by humanity, made it their life's work to make a snowflake for every living thing on this planet, each as unique as the organism it was modeled after.

It's grueling work, but when love is involved, anything's possible. After winter ends, they devote their time creating the little windows to a person's soul, and when winter inevitably comes around, they set them loose, confident that each snowflake will find their owner. 

So the next time a snowflake softly flutters into your hand and melts, soaking into your bare skin or mitten, be comforted in the thought that it's your snowflake, made especially for you.


End file.
